Digimon Supreme I Parte
by WGAndrew
Summary: 4 niños elegidos, parten desde un agujero tridimensional en una montaña, a una increible aventura, la cual conoceran a los Digimons, y juntos salvaran el Digimundo


DiGiMoNSuPReMe (I Parte):  
  
Era un aburrido verano del año 2004, el cual unos amigos decidieron hacer una acampada a la famosisima montaña Puig Campana. Era un dia feliz para ellos, por que sabrian que por fin se acabarian divirtiendo unos dias, sin ordenes de sus padres, sin ayudar en algunas tareas, sobretodo estar con los amigos juntos durante unos dias. En total eran 4:  
  
Ro, era una chavala de 18 años, que se llamaba Rosa y de ahí su acortacion sale Ro. Ella se dedicaba a chatear y a salir con su novio por Alicante, siempre se solia llevar su movil alla donde fuera, era parte muy importante de su vida  
  
Annie-Chan, era una chavala de 16 años, su caracter varia segun la situacion y le gusta ir por ahi con sus amigos, chatear y todo lo que es musica le vuelve loca, por eso lleva consigo tambien su discman.  
  
When-Awhol, conocido como Vash, era un chaval de 15 años, le encantaba los videojuegos de rol, como por ejemplo el Gore, Metal Gear... tambien tenia como costumbre chatear con ingleses, americanos y españoles, de hecho sabia muchisimo de Ingles y siempre se llevaba su portatil a donde fuera el.  
  
WGAndrew, era un chaval de 16 años que le encantaba los videojuegos, internet, y se dedicaba a parte de sus estudios, a las programaciones de ordenadores y diseñaba sus propios programas de utilidad en pocas horas, el tambien lleva consigo a todas partes su portatil.  
  
Al llegar ese fabuloso dia, los 4 empezaron a acampar en una zona bien escondida donde nadie solia pasar. Era una zona muy oscura, situada a mitad del Puig Campana. Se les hizo de noche muy rapido a ellos, lo cual sacaron sus sacos de dormir, hicieron una pequeña fogata a su alrededor y empezaron a hablar de planes que debian de hacer para que al dia siguiente se lo pasaran genial. No tardaron mucho a dormirse, ya que iban cansados despues de un viaje tan largo. A la mañana siguiente, sobre las 6 de la mañana, suena el movil de Ro, y todos se mosquearon un poco por que era su novio y se entretuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, pero al final nadie pudo seguir su sueño, asi que decidieron desayunar y empezar ya su aventura de hoy. Se les hizo muy rapido la hora de comer, asi que volvieron a su acampada a comer, y despues decidieron hechar una siestecita para compensar lo que antes no pudieron dormir. Al cabo de un rato, un ruido muy fuerte, les hizo despertar, estaba tronando, entonces se asomaron y vieron que estaba lloviendo y que el cielo era muy negro, nunca habian visto algo igual, entonces, decidieron salir afuera a mojarse y vieron derrepente un rayo que cayo a una roca a tan solo 50 metros de ellos y decidieron ir todos para ver lo que sucedio excepto Ro, que tenia miedo y se quedo llamando con su movil. Al llegar a esa roca, vieron algo muy reluciente, una especie de puerta tridimensional, que al acercarse, fueron aspirados por el. Media hora mas tarde, ceso de llover y Ro, se desespero al ver que no venian sus amigos, asi que fue hacia la roca haber que sucedia, llego y al ver la puerta tridimensional, dijo:  
  
Ro: ¿Vash? ¿Andrew? ¿Annie? ¿estais ahi?.  
  
Al ver que nadie contestaba se puso mas nerviosa y dijo:  
  
Ro: ¿Por.. por que no me contestais?  
  
Entonces, se hizo la valiente y decidio entrar alli a ver que pasaba.  
  
Al entrar, notaba que caia a una cierta velocidad a la vez que veia numeros y codigos de 0 y 1, y derrepente cae encima de una planta, y de alli aparece un cachorro de perro, que al verla se alegro mucho, se acerco a ella y le dijo:  
  
Ringomon: Hola Ro, soy tu nueva Digimascota, me llamo Ringomon.  
  
Ella al ver que hablaba salio corriendo de miedo llamando al resto de sus amigos, y Ringomon le siguio a ella. Mientras corria, se encontro a Vash y asustada le dijo:  
  
Ro: Vash!!! Vash!!! Me sigue un perro negro que habla!!! Socorroooo!!!  
  
Vash: Tranquilizate, yo tengo un gusano verde que habla *Sale derrepente de detras de el*  
  
Ro: Aaaah!! Dios!! ¡¿Que es eso?!  
  
Vash: Tranquilizate, hemos estado hablando y me a contado que son DigiMascotas, que tienen como mision ayudarnos a salir de aqui, a cambio de que eliminemos junto con ellos a unos digimons malvados que habitan en esta zona.   
  
Ro: ¿Digimons malvados? *empieza a llorisquear* No quiero morir!!! Quiero irme a casa!!!  
  
Vash: No te preocupes Ro, solo durara poco... supongo que... 2 dias... *mira para otro lado y piensa* eso espero...  
  
Derrepente vienen corriendo Annie y Andrew hacia ellos mientras dicen:  
  
Annie: Ey Vash! ey Ro! mirad que Digimon me sigue, tiene forma de gato blanco con unos rombos naranjas en las puntas de las orejas, dice que se llama Cristalymon y habla!!! ^^  
  
Andrew: Y mirad mi digimon, es una especie de dinosaurio pequeño de color amarillo y dice que se llama Agumon.  
  
Entonces Vash, presento a Goremon y Ro a Ringomon. Empezaron a exponer dudas entre ellos y sus digimons le contestaban a todas sus dudas, decian que ellos habian sido creados por los excrementos que tiraban a diario al water, que al parar a la mar, se deshacian y cuando ascendio a una nube, casualmente llego al Puig Campana y descargo en una roca cuyo contenido era de CaCO3, que al reaccionar con los excrementos disueltos, mas el agua salada, hizo una puerta tridimensional que les traspaso hacia un mundo Digital, tambien comentaron que estaba el rey de los muertos que era el creador del lado oscuro del mundo Digital. Asi que, pues decidieron seguir rumbo hacia la montaña de la muerte. Recorrieron unos metros y decidieron hacer una acampada, ya que estaba oscureciendo, alli, se hicieron su fogata para hacer la cena y se durmieron al aire libre, por que lo bueno del mundo Digimon era que nunca hacia frio ni calor. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron de lo poco que encontraron por la zona y derrepente aparece un digimon jirafa con los dientes muy largos, entonces Vash, saca su portatil y analiza los datos de ese Digimon y dijo:  
  
Vash: Mirad chicos! es un Paletomon, un digimon jirafa, sus ataque es paleta afilada.  
  
Annie: Dejadmelo a mi!! Ve Cristalymon.  
  
Cristalymon: Ataque Doble filo desgarrador  
  
El ataque le da satisfactoriamente a Paletomon y consigue partirlo por la mitad, y contenta Annie dice:  
  
Annie: Muy bien Cristalymon *o* eres la mejor!!  
  
Ro: *Asustada* Joder... tengo que llamar por movil. *se gira de espaldas y llama a su novio* Cariño! no veas lo que te tengo que contar! no te lo vas a creer.... *media hora mas tarde...* Venga te dejo que tengo que seguir, Adios!. *se vuelve a girar y ve que de lejos esta el resto siguiendo su camino* Ey!! Esperadme joder! no me dejeis sola!! que me da miedo!! *mira al suelo y ve a Ringomon durmiendo* Despierta Ringomon! nos tenemos que ir rapido.  
  
Ringomon: Yawn!! ¿Ya has terminado de hablar?  
  
Ro: *Cabreada* Si! y vamonos rapido!!  
  
Se van corriendo y consigue alcanzar al grupo, y Andrew contesta:  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Como es que has estado hablando tanto tiempo?Ahora no es tiempo de hablar por movil! hay que seguir con nuestra mision! *mira a su portatil y dice* Tengo que intentar crear un programa para crear un mapa para continuar. He visto por internet que hay un pueblo cerca de aqui que se llama pueblo paleta.  
  
Vash: ¿Como el de Pokemon?  
  
WGAndrew: Si, como el de Pokemon, pero esto no es Pokemon...  
  
Ro: Quiero irme a casa!!!  
  
Annie: Callate ya, pesada! que hasta que no acabemos con todos no podremos llegar a casa!!  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, y descubrieron que alli solo vivian Digimons, no habia ninguna persona. Se estuvieron paseando durante un tiempo hasta que descubrieron una Digiblioteca. Decidieron entrar alli para descubrir mas acerca de los Digimons y su entorno, entonces Andrew, consiguio crear el programa con el mapa del Digimundo.  
  
Mientras tanto Vash buscaba informacion sobre los Digimons que habitaban en este mundo, Annie miraba entre los libros para sacar informacion de cada pueblo y Ro, en la calle hablando con el novio de lo que iban haciendo. Se les hizo de noche buscando información y decidieron ir al unico hotel que tenia el pueblo, llamado "Hotel MediaMarkt ***". Donde alli pasaron toda la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, salieron de pueblo paleta rumbo a "El bosque encantado". El camino era rocoso y muy dificil de circular y derrepente aparecen 20 Digimons en forma de escorpiones, Vash saco su portatil y dijo:  
  
Vash: Mirad! estos son escorpimons! y su ataque es el Cortapartes.  
  
Annie: Ve a por ellos Cristalymon, que yo me encargo de los otros con mi bazooka  
  
WGAndrew: Agumon, aniquilalos a todos!!  
  
Vash: Ve a por ellos Goremon  
  
Ro: Tu no!, Ringomon, que te pueden matar.  
  
Ringomon: Yo si que voy  
  
Ro: Que no! que tienes que cubrirme que voy a hacerle un toque ami novio para que me llame...  
  
Ringomon: *Cabreado* Joder, voy a coger el movil y se lo voy a meter por la boca  
  
Annie: Oh! alli hay 5 escorpimons juntos, *saca el bazooka* PUM!! *contenta* *o* 5 menos  
  
Agumon: Ataque flama bebe!!  
  
Goremon: Ataque metralleta!!  
  
Cristalymon: Ataque Doble filo desgarrador  
  
Ringomon: Ataque cancion de Tamara!! *canta con su voz incluida y mata al resto de escorpimons, mientras todos se tapan los oidos excepto Annie, que se quedo escuchando su discman*  
  
Tras esto, aparecieron 150 escorpimons mas de debajo de las piedras y derrepente...  
  
Agumon: Agumon Digievoluciona en.... Greymon!!  
  
Goremon: Goremon Digievoluciona en... Garvamon!!  
  
Cristalymon: Cristalymon digievoluciona en... Cristalyangewomon!!  
  
Ringomon: Ringomon dicievoluciona en... Ringomon!!  
  
Ro: Jooooo, ¿por que no evolucionas?  
  
Ringomon: Creo que es por la radiacion de tu movil o.ó  
  
Ro: Jooooo, Quiero saber en que evolucionaras!!  
  
Ringomon: Pues no puedes, hasta que no dejes de hablar por movil  
  
Ro: Psss... calla, que me acaba de hacer un toque mi novio  
  
Greymon: Ataque Megallama  
  
Cristalyangewomon: Ataque Reflejo de Luna  
  
Annie: *contenta, vuelve a sacar su bazooka, lo acaricia y dice* Preparaos escorpimons, *Lo carga, y empieza a disparar* Pum Pum Pum!! Morid cabrones morid!! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
Garvamon: Ataque Grava-dora  
  
WGAndrew: Si!, he conseguido un programa que mediante el puerto infrarrojos dispara lasers *Le pasa el programa a Vash via correo electronico* Toma Vash, ataquemos!!!  
  
Vash: Gracias!! Alla vamos!!!  
  
Finalmente, acabaron muriendo todos los escorpimons sin que hubiera ningun herido entre los personajes y todos se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron que sus digimons volvieron a su nivel de principiante y Vash dijo que era normal porque necesitaban ahorrar energias para estar mejor preparados, despues de esto, decidieron seguir adelante, intentando llegar al bosque encantado. Llegaron, finalmente, pero era de noche y estaban muy cansados de tanta batalla y tanto andar, y se acabaron durmiendo en la entrada del bosque encantado, para que mañana siguieran atravesandolo. A la mañana siguiente, comenzaron a atravesar el bosque encantado, al principio todo el camino era muy facil y no tenian ningun obstaculo, andaron durante minutos, hasta adentrarse en medio del bosque encantado, que entonces se empezo a complicar mucho, habia muchisima vegetacion y muchisimos arboles, y habia muchisima niebla y no podian ver muy bien a su alrededor, en algunos tramos tenian que ir en fila india, ya que era casi inaccesible por las plantas. Annie iba la primera, despues Andrew, despues Vash y por ultimo Ro que iba muy atras y que como no, estaba mandando un mensaje a su novio. Derrepente Ro nota que alguien le toca la espalda, y se gira, y ve a unos digimons de forma de planta que intentaban amarrarla con sus tentaculos y Ro dice:  
  
Ro: *grita fuertemente* Ahh!!! unas plantas me quieren comer!!! Socorro!!! *acto repentino empieza a correr hacia los demas mientras chillando decia* Socorroooo!! que me van a comer!!!  
  
Ringomon: Dejamelos a mi Ro!! *se prepara para la accion y dice* Ringomon digievoluciona en..... Yackomon!! *tras evolucionar se gira y dice* Ro, ve con ellos, enseguida us alcanzo  
  
Ro: *o* vale! y cuidado que no quiero que me mate, que sino mi novio se ira con otra!!  
  
Yackomon: u.u UX vete ya!  
  
Ro: Vale! *sale corriendo hacia ellos*  
  
Yackomon: Ataque garras mortiferas *emplea su ataque y ve que derrepente estan alli todos mirandoles y Vash con su portatil identificando al Digimon*  
  
Vash: Yackomon, es un Vegetomon, un digimon muy dificil de matar, ya que son muy.. *derrepente Annie saca su bazooka apunta y consigue matar a vegetomon de un disparo y Vash se quedo asombrado de lo que habia conseguido hacer Annie y con cara de no creerselo termino su frase* O.O agiles...  
  
Annie: Yujuuuuu!!! viva yo y mi punteria!! ^^  
  
Yackomon volvio a su estado principiante y siguieron adelante todos excepto Vash que no habia salido de su asombro hasta que Andrew, le dice:  
  
WGAndrew: *se acerca a Vash y dice* Ey! Vash! vamonos que se hace tarde!  
  
Vash: *Sale de su asombro* Ok, sigamos adelante!!  
  
Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el grupo que se adentraba mas hacia el bosque, y como no, Ro la segunda para que no le volviera a pasar otra vez lo de antes. Continuaron su trayecto y cuando llegaron a atravesar todo el bosque era ya casi de noche con lo que Ro extrañada pregunta a Andrew:  
  
Ro: ¿Andrew, por que oscurece aqui tan pronto?  
  
WGAndrew: Pues no lo se!  
  
Vash: Yo si!! veras ayer me di cuenta de que oscurecio pronto y decidi cronometrar en mi portatil lo que se tarda aqui en un dia y como resultado dio que solo hay 15 horas en un dia, 8 horas de dia y 7 de noche, y como es distinto al mundo nuestro, nos hemos acabado adaptando al mundo Digital muy rapidamente, por eso nos entra sueño muy rapidamente.  
  
Ro: Jo!! entonces ¿como puedo saber que hora es actualmente en el mundo real para llamar a mi novio?  
  
Annie: ¬¬ y dale con el novio, ¿es que no sabes otra cosa que hablar con el novio, mandar mensajitos o dar toques? Ya nos fastidiaste el primer dia de acampada, y no quiero que se repita!!  
  
Ro: No me digas eso que no quiero dejar a mi novio soloo!! T.T  
  
Vash: Ejem... Ro... me parece que Annie tiene razon, estas con el movil que no paras, siempre hablando y no haces nada aqui.  
  
Ro: Y.. Andrew... ¿tu que opinas?  
  
WGAndrew: yo?? pues que te olvides del movil aunque sea un dia!  
  
Ro: Joo!! pero es demasiado tiempooo, no creo que aguante...  
  
Annie: Mira, callate ya! o cojo mi bazooka y te parto el movil en 1000 pedazos  
  
Vash: *curioseando* ¿Ro, como es posible que nunca se te acabe el saldo del movil?  
  
Ro: Por que es de contrato ^^  
  
Vash: n.n UU *piensa* con razon siempre habla tanto *sigue curioseando* ¿y cuanto te viene de factura cada mes?  
  
Ro: Pues... *mira para otro lado* como poco 150 €...  
  
Todos: Dios!!! O.O '  
  
Ro: ¿Que pasa? mi novio se gasta 200 € como minimo y lo extraño es que no me llama casi nunca...  
  
Annie: *la mira de reojo* Haber si te esta poniendo los cuernos...  
  
Ro: Anda callate ya! no me hagas pensar en eso T.T  
  
WGAndrew: Venga dejad de charrar todos y vamos a buscar un sitio para dormir que ya es de noche.  
  
Siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron un sitio oscuro donde se pusieron a dormir. Por la madrugada, se escucha una explosion y se despiertan todos, salen y ven que salia fuego de una roca a 50 metros.  
  
Ro: Que bien!!! ^^ Tiene que haber una puerta tridimensional que nos lleve a casa!!! *sale corriendo a ver, y al cabo de un minuto vuelve* Ahh!! es un Digimon malvado!! socorro!! socorro!!  
  
Annie: Que bien!! lucha lucha!! ^^ *prepara su bazooka*  
  
WGAndrew: Esperad, dejemos que luchen Ro y su digimon que si no no ayudan a nada  
  
Ringomon: Gracias a Dios podre luchar por fin  
  
Ro: No!! que me va a matar!! que vaya solo Ringomon!  
  
Ringomon: Si no vienes no podre digievolucionar para derrotarlo *intenta asustar a Ro* y no querras que despues de matarme te mate a ti, no?  
  
Ro: *Asustada* No...   
  
Ringomon: Pues vamos!  
  
Vash: Esperad chicos, ire con vosotros y us dire que Digimon es.  
  
Se fueron, y Annie y Andrew fueron detras haber que sucederia. Llegan Ro y Vash, y Vash saca su portatil y dice:  
  
Vash: Es un volcanmon, un digimon de fuego y su ataque es Rueda de fuego.  
  
Ro: Ve Ringomon y matalo, de mientras mando un mensaje.  
  
Ringomon: Vale! *se pone a Digievolucionar* Ringomon digievoluciona en... movilmon!  
  
Ro: ¿? ¿Como es posible?  
  
Vash: Es su ultima Digievolucion!, el nivel hipercampeon! su ataque es Radiacion de movil  
  
Annie: ¬¬ Sabria que le acabaria afectando el movil hasta en su digimon  
  
Movilmon: Joder, que mala suerte!! soy uno movil!! T.T ... Ataque Radiacion de movil!!! *sale de el una onda y aniquila a volcanmon en nada de tiempo*   
  
Ro: Bien!! Movilmon!! eres mi heroe *o*, te pareces a mi movil y a mi novio!! *o* *o*  
  
Annie: Deja de flipar Ro!!! *Movilmon pasa a ser Ringomon*  
  
Ro: Joo!! que mono era cuando era Movilmon...! Digievoluciona otra vez, venga Ringomon!  
  
Ringomon: ¬¬ ¿quieres callarte de una vez? Me estas dando asco y todo. ¿no me ves que estoy sin fuerzas?  
  
Ro: Joo...!  
  
Acto seguido, se fueron directos a su sitio a seguir durmiendo. Al cabo de 1 hora durmiendo suena el movil de Ro.  
  
*Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!* *Riiing!*  
  
Ro: ^^ Si?  
  
Annie: *Saca su bazooka y dice en tono amenazante* Apaga el maldito movil  
  
WGAndrew: Joder Ro! ¿por que no apagas el movil cuando nos pongamos a dormir?  
  
Ro: Pues si son las 2 del mediodia de alli!  
  
Vash: Pero aqui son las 4 de la madrugada ¿quieres apagarlo ya?  
  
Annie: Apagalo o te quedas sin movil, joder!!!  
  
Ro: Te dejo cariño, *mira de reojo a todos y dice en voz ironica* que no me dejan nunca hablar contigo. Adios u.u *suena el movil que se apaga* Plick!  
  
Todos: Menos mal...  
  
Al dia siguiente, se despertaron a las 2 de la tarde por que no consiguieron dormir bien tras la mala noche que pasaron.  
  
Agumon: Venga despertad!  
  
WGAndrew: *con algo de sueño* ¿que pasa Agumon?  
  
Cristalymon: Son las dos de la tarde  
  
Todos: ¿¿Las dos de la tarde??  
  
Se preparan corriendo y se ponen rumbo hacia adelante...  
  
WGAndrew: Nos dirijimos hacia los volcanes de los chamanes  
  
Ro: ¿Chamanes? Joo tengo miedo!! haber si me convierten en algo con su magia y no pueda llamar...  
  
Annie: ¬¬ X *prepara su bazooka y en tono cabreada dice* ¿Que te dije ayer?  
  
Ro: Perdon, perdon, perdon...  
  
Siguieron hacia delante y acabaron llegando al pie del volcan. Miraron arriba y vieron que estaba muy elevado y Andrew dijo:  
  
WGAndrew: Tengo un programa que cree hace tiempo, que sirve para medir la altura que tiene cada cosa y voy a calcular su pendiente de inclinacion y hallare su altura total. *Al cabo de unos segundos...* Ya esta!  
  
Todos: ¿cuanto mide?  
  
WGAndrew: Segun mis calculo mide 4357 metros y hay inclinaciones de hasta un 40%  
  
Vash: Dios! eso es demasiado, no creo que podamos pasar eso  
  
WGAndrew: Tendremos que ir a averiguarlo, asi que... en marcha!!  
  
Ro: No!! no creo que llegue  
  
WGAndrew: He dicho... ¡En marcha! y si no te quedas aqui con el peligro  
  
Ro: No, no, no, me ire con vosotros, pero esperadme!  
  
Subieron unos 1200 metros, y se les hizo de noche, con lo cual escalaron durante parte de la noche, hasta que por los 2200 metros, encontraron una pequeña cuenta, donde pudieron descansar. Al dia siguiente, Cristalymon, desperto a todos diciendo que debian de salir del volcan cuanto antes, por que se ponia en erupcion cada 5 dias, y que habian pasado ya 3 dias, entonces con sueño, todos empezaron a subir, hasta llegar a los 4000 metros, que entonces, muy cansados cansados se hecharon una siestecita. Durmieron unas horas, hasta que Annie se desperto antes y dijo:  
  
Annie: Despertar gandules!! que se esta haciendo de noche!!  
  
WGAndrew: Menos mal que hemos descansado un poco, por que ahora viene lo peor, las inclinaciones de hasta un 40%, y es todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la cima.  
  
Vash: Pues no tardemos mas, que se nos hecha la noche encima.  
  
Entonces empezaron a subir, y a los 4300 metros se les hizo de noche, y como quedaba solo un dia para que entrara en erupcion el volcan, no decidieron dormir en la cima, sino que decidieron descansar un poco. Desafortunadamente, tenian que pasar en medio del volcan, donde habia un camino de rocas no muy grueso y por eso tenian que ir en fila india, quedando Andrew el primero, luego Annie, luego Vash y por ultimo Ro, que a si al mirar hacia el lado izquierdo, habia unos 500 metros de caida, y estaba la lava, pero al lado derecho, habia un vacio de unos 2000 metros, ambos de inclinacion muy elevada. Entonces, extremando precauciones empezaron a pasar por el volcan, y a mirad del recorrido suena el movil de Ro:  
  
*pipipip* *pipipip* *pipipip*  
  
Ro: ^^ Un mensaje!!! seguro que de mi cariño. *Va a sacar el movil y derrepente resvala un poco Ro y se le cae el movil hacia el lado izquierdo, unos metros mas para abajo* No!!!!!!! T.T mi movil!! Voy a por el!!  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Estas loca o que? Olvidate de tu movil!! tenemos que seguir, que mañana erupcionara  
  
Ro: No! esperad un poquito! que no esta muy abajo *comienza a bajar con cuidado y Ringomon le acompaña*  
  
Ringomon: Espera Ro, te acompaño, que no me fio de ti.*Cuando ya casi estaba llegando Ro para coger a su movil, se desprende una piedra y Ro empieza a caerse hacia el volcan, acto seguido intento agarrarse en lo que pudo para intentar no caer a la lava y se agarro a Ringomon*  
  
Ro: *llorando y nerviosa* Ringomon no me sueltes!!  
  
Ringomon: Lo intento... *a Annie se le escapo una piedrecita sin querer y cayo exactamente en la cabeza de Ringomon, y este se solto y los dos cayeron directos a la lava*  
  
Ro y Ringomon: Ahhhh!!!! *Caen y se escucha como la lava los evapora*  
  
Annie: Uy! ^^ U fue sin querer. *hubo unos segundos de silencio* ... Pero mirad el lado bueno, asi ya no nos molestara mas con su movil.*Derrepente suena el movil de Ro*   
  
Vash: *susurra a Andrew* n.n UU mejor sigamos para alante que es capaz de tirarnos a nosotros tambien  
  
WGAndrew: *le contesta* Vale...  
  
Y continuaron su camino sin Ro ni Ringomon. Sin tristeza alguna, iba la ultima de todos Annie, contenta de la tranquilidad que ahora habia, y Vash y Andrew, acabaron siguiendo felices tras pensar lo que Annie dijo despues de asesinar a Ro y Ringomon.. y pasaron satisfactoriamente el volcan, y vieron asombradamente la altura en la que estaban y veian, un poco de lejos la montaña de la muerte. Pero Andrew, miro para abajo y dijo.  
  
WGAndrew: Oh, oh! Ahora viene lo peor, la cuesta abajo.  
  
Annie: Es cierto, habra que ir con cuidado por que aun es de noche  
  
Entonces comenzaron a bajar con cuidado hasta que amanecio, que entonces empezaron a bajar mas deprisa, hasta llegaron abajo sin ningun problema a buenas horas de la mañana, y siguieron hacia adelante y Annie intrigada dijo:  
  
Annie: ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?  
  
WGAndrew: Nos dirijimos hacia el Rio Perdio  
  
Vash: ¿Rio Perdio?  
  
WGAndrew: Si, eso pone aqui...  
  
Annie: Que bien!! ^^ me gustan los rios peligrosos!  
  
Andaron durante horas, hasta que llegaron a la orilla del rio, donde se detuvieron, mientras atardecia...  
  
WGAndrew: Vamos a dormir un rato que llevamos mas de un dia sin dormir  
  
Vash: Yawn!! Si, mejor pararemos aqui que no hay peligro del volcan. *Oye que Annie estaba durmiendo* Joder que poco que ha durado la pobre... Venga Good night Andrew  
  
WGAndrew: Good night!  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Annie se despierta al escuchar varios bombardeos seguidos, era el volcan que estaba erupcionando y derrepente ve que la lava iba direccion hacia ellos.  
  
Annie: Vamos, despertad!!! Rapido!! viene la lava hacia nosotros!!! *Al ver que no se despertaban, coge su bazooka y le pega 3 tiros a un arbol cerca de ellos* Despertad joder!! *Vash y Andrew se despiertan del susto*  
  
WGAndrew: ¿que pasa Annie?  
  
Vash: Eso, eso!!  
  
Annie: Mirad al volcan, se acerca la lava hacia nosotros! *giran la vista lentamente del sueño y ven la lava que corre hacia ellos* Vamonos!!!  
  
Se fueron directos a cruzar el rio, que pasaba en calma y habia unas rocas que eran raras, y que al pisar una Annie, se levantan todas y Vash dice:  
  
Vash: Oh! no! *saca su portatil* Son Inglimons y Pitinglimons, son Digimons de agua cuyos ataques son Burbujas lacrimogenas y no se vencen con armas!  
  
Annie: ¿Que no? Vas a ver tu como si! *saca su bazooka y dispara y ve que no mueren* ó.ò No puede ser!!  
  
Vash: Se matan insultándolas en ingles *se rien Annie y Andrew*   
  
Annie: A insult.... jajajajaja!! :')   
  
Vash: Si, mira *mira hacia los Inglimons y Pitinglimons y dice* Idiots! *de repente explota 1*  
  
Annie y Andrew: O.O   
  
WGAndrew: ¿haber? Bastard! *explotan 2*  
  
Annie: Jejej, dejadme a mí!... Fuck off!! *explotan 6*  
  
Finalmente se pusieron a insultar todos y acabaron liquidando los Inglimons y Pitinglimons.  
  
Annie: Jo! que fácil! y yo que queria luchar... u.u  
  
WGAndrew: No te preocupes Annie, ahora en cuanto crucemos el rio nos aproximaremos a la Montaña de la Muerte, que por cierto es nuestro objetivo final y me imagino que habrán muchísimos enemigos.  
  
Annie: ^^ que bien!!  
  
Tras esta charla, decidieron pasar el rio y lo hicieron sin ningún problema y siguieron con su aventura hacia su objetivo final, la Montaña de la Muerte. Era un largo camino recto el cual no tenia pinta de tener muchos digimons. Pero en cuanto se iban aproximando a una cuarta parte del camino, de repente aparecieron una mafia de 110igimons que se disponían a atacarles y entonces...  
  
Vash: *saca el portatil* Oh, no! son perdidomons, no son de nivel principiante y su ataque es Ataque RayoVagabundo  
  
Goremon: Déjame a mi, Vash. Goremon hiperdigievoluciona en.... Portatilmon  
  
Agumon: Agumon hiperdigievoluciona en... Wargreymon  
  
Cristalymon: Cristalymon hiperdigievoluciona en... *de repente se empiezan a juntar los cuerpos de Cristalymon y Annie*  
  
Annie: *desconcertada* ¿que esta sucediendo? Me estoy acercando a Cristalymon  
  
Demonangelmon: *terminan de fusionarse* ... Demonangelmon!!!  
  
Vash: *dudoso* ¿Que le sucedió a Annie? ¿donde esta?  
  
WGAndrew: Creo que se ha fusionado con Cristalymon por que tiene mitad aspecto de Annie y mitad aspecto de Ángel  
  
Vash: Creo que después de esta batalla tendré que averiguar por que ella se ha fusionado con su Digimon y nosotros no...  
  
WGAndrew: Venga ataca Wargreymon!  
  
Vash: Tu también Portatilmon!  
  
Demonangelmon: *directo a la pelea* Ataque bazookazo de pétalos de la muerte!! *mata a 20*  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Giga-explosión !! *mata a 10*  
  
Portatilmon: Ataque Virus Blaster!! *mata a 10 también*  
  
WGAndrew: *pensando* jeje, como el que tuve en el ordenador de casa...  
  
Vash y WGAndrew: *sacan el portátil a la vez* Ataque RayoInfravenenoso *matan a 5*  
  
Vash: *De repente un Rayovagabundo le da a Portatilmon* Portatilmon!!!  
  
Portatilmon: No te preocupes, Vash, no me a afectado mucho *se dispone a seguir atacando* Ataque Virus Blaster *mata a 15*  
  
Demonangelmon: Ataque MegaBazookazo de pétalos de la muerte!! *mata a 30*  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque fuerza de gea! *termina el la batalla matando a los últimos 20 digimons que quedaban*  
  
Rápidamente, todos los digimons volvieron a su estado de principiante y Demonangelmon, volvió a ser Cristalymon y al lado apareció de repente Annie, un poco cansada, pero bien. Después de esto, decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso en esta zona por que si ahora salían 110 digimons a tan solo poco después de cruzar el río, era por que a lo mejor les esperaban muchos Digimons mas. En ese descanso, se fijaron un poco mejor hacia la montaña de la Muerte, y vieron que estaba mucho mas elevada de lo que creían desde que cruzaron el río, acto seguido...  
  
Annie: *ve que Vash esta con su portátil creyendo que jugaba, y mira a WGAndrew* Andrew, ¿tu puedes calcular la altura que tiene la montaña de la Muerte?  
  
WGAndrew: No, creo que no, todavía estamos muy lejos de ella, mirare por Internet haber que saco...  
  
Vash: *Emocionado* Eureka!! Ya se por que Annie y Cristalymon se fusionaron para llegar al nivel hipercampeon...  
  
Todos: ¿Si?  
  
Vash: Si, veréis, los digimons ángeles, necesitan ser mitad digimon, mitad humano, por eso por aquí no se suelen ver ángeles, pero la combinación de Annie con Cristalymon las convierten en el digimon mas fuerte de todos. También se, que Portatilmon al ser mitad ordenador y mitad gusano, solo tiene un ataque disponible, y de este grupo es el mas débil. Wargreymon, sin embargo, es un digimon fuerte, pero no llega casi a la fuerza que tienen los ángeles, pero Demonangelmon, tiene otro ataque escondido que puede ayudar a que nuestros digimons sean igual de fuertes como Demonangelmon, pero a ella le disminuirá un poco de su poder.  
  
Annie: ¬¬ No us daré parte de mi poder, para que seáis igual de fuerte como nosotras.  
  
Cristalymon: Annie, no tienes por que ser así, dándoles parte de nuestro poder, servirá de mucho para que nos enfrentemos al resto de los Digimons.  
  
Annie: Bueno o.ó, pero yo quería que nadie fuera mas fuerte que nosotras *acto seguido, saca su discman y empieza a escuchar su música preferida sin hacer caso de nadie, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos*  
  
WGAndrew: Mirad, ya he encontrado información de la montaña de la Muerte, según dicen por Internet, es la montaña mas alta de este Digimundo y que se llama así por que tiene unas pendientes muy elevadas y tiene una altura de 8848 m. igual de alto como el Himalaya.  
  
Todos: O.O ¿8848 metros?  
  
WGAndrew: Si, y creo que tendremos que escalar eso y lo malo aun es que es una montaña muy vigilada por montones de digimons, servidores y esclavos de un tal Apocalipsimon  
  
Todos: ¿Apocalipsimon?  
  
WGAndrew: Si, por lo que se ve, es el rey todopoderoso de este mundo, el mas fuerte, y habita en lo mas alto de la montaña de la Muerte, en un gran castillo.  
  
Annie: Jo! ò.ó que baje si tiene lo que hay que tener!  
  
WGAndrew: Annie, si hiciera eso seria demasiado fácil para nosotros y no creo que lo vaya a hacer. Tenemos que subir la montaña y luchar contra Apocalipsimon.  
  
Vash: *interrumpiendo la charla* queda una hora para que oscurezca, podríamos quedarnos a dormir y salir mañana nada mas amanecer, a lo mejor nos encontraremos con menos Digimons.  
  
WGAndrew: Si, pero me temo que al estar cerca de la montaña, alguien tendrá que quedarse vigilando. Podríamos hacer turnos de 3 horas cada 1. Si queréis hago yo el primer turno  
  
Annie: Mejor lo hago yo, por que necesito descansar luego para cuando Digievolucionemos.  
  
Goremon: No us preocupéis por eso, yo me encargo de vigilar toda la noche.  
  
Todos: ¿Tu? ¿y aguantaras?  
  
Goremon: Si, los gusanos nunca dormimos, estamos acostumbrados a permanecer todo el tiempo despiertos  
  
Vash: Y entonces... ¿que has estado haciendo todas las noches mientras dormíamos?  
  
Goremon: Vigilaba, paseaba y me reía de Ro cuando dormía, por que siempre hablaba durmiendo  
  
Annie: *suspira y dice irónicamente* Seguro que con su novio...  
  
Goremon: Exacto, tanto móvil le había afectado a la cabeza que todas las noches hablaba como si estuviera hablando por el móvil  
  
Annie: Pero espera un momento... Hay veces que nos despertaba Cristalymon o incluso yo, y veía que tu estabas durmiendo.  
  
Goremon: No es exactamente así, Annie. Cuando veía que alguien se iba a levantar, rápidamente me hacia el dormido para que nadie se enterara de que estaba despierto toda la noche  
  
Annie: ¿Y por que lo hiciste? A mi me da igual  
  
Goremon: por que no quería llegar a hablar de esto, y mejor será que us dormais por que ya es de noche y no vais a descansar bien. *seguido de esto, todos se pusieron a dormir excepto Goremon que empezó a vigilar*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron de madrugada y con buena energia, asi que decidieron ir directos hacia la montaña de la Muerte. Andaron sin ningun problema hasta la mitad del recorrido de entre el rio Perdio y el objetivo final, la montaña de la Muerte. A partir de alli, empezaron a verlo todo mas complicado, habian digimons malvados por todos lados, por tierra y aire.  
  
Annie: ^^ que bien! Pelea pelea!   
  
Vash: Un momento Annie *le agarra del brazo* no vayas tan deprisa. Son muchos digimons, lo que podriamos hacer es escondernos en un buen lugar y con tu bazooka, podras liquidar a todos los que tu quieras.  
  
Annie: No! Yo quiero ir alla! Quiero matar! Matar! Matar!...  
  
WGAndrew: u.u U *piensa* Nunca cambiara... *dirigiéndose a Vash* mejor sera que nos enfrentemos, para fortalecernos para la batalla final.  
  
Vash: Bueno... espera que mire haber que digimons son. *saca el portátil y apunta a un digimon aereo* Este es Gorriomons, un digimon pajaro y su ataque es picotazo   
  
Annie: *llorando de risa* jajajajajaja.... ¿picotazo? *mira de reojo a Vash y con ironia* ¿no tendras miedo a eso, verdad Vash?  
  
Vash: No te creas que es un picotazo de nada, esos picotazos te puedes agujerear la cabeza como si tu agujereas un globo con una aguja *Annie se queda sin palabras y Vash continua* y los digimons que hay en tierra son cabezomons y culomons, cuyos ataques son cabezazo mortal y pedo de la risa mortal *piensa* jo, vaya digimons que hay en este digimundo...  
  
WGAndrew: Venga, no tardemos mas tiempo y vallamos a por ellos  
  
Annie: *Prepara su bazooka contenta y con gesto asesino* Si!! Matemos Digimons!!  
  
Se fueron directos a atacarles, y cuando llegan a donde ellos, y los cabezomons y gorriomons les ven, empieza a suicidarse atacándose a si mismos.  
  
WGAndrew: ¿? ¿pero que se han hecho estos suicidas?¿no se supone que nos tendrían que atacar a nosotros?  
  
Annie: Jo!!! *se entristece un monton y guarda su bazooka tristemente* otra vez sera... u.u  
  
Vash: Bueno, mejor, nos hemos ahorrado de liquidar a estos Digimons.  
  
Continuaron su viaje, y tras pocos metros despues recorridos, Annie detecta un movimiento de alguien, saca el bazooka rapidamente y...  
  
Annie: *Sin pensarlo* Un Digimon!!^^ *dispara y le da en el blanco y cae muerto al suelo*  
  
WGAndrew: Vamos a ver que ha cazado Annie.  
  
Se acercan al asesinado, y Vash, sorprendido dice.  
  
Vash: ¡Hay dios mio, has matado a Ash Ketchum!  
  
Voz misteriosa: Hijo de P*taaaaaaa!  
  
WGAndrew: *dudoso* ¿Quién ha dicho eso? *Sigue como si no hubiera pasado nada y mira hacia Ash* ¿Y que hacia este aqui?  
  
Vash: Era un chaval que tenia el mismo objetivo que nosotros, matar a Apocalipsimon, pero Annie lo a matado a el. *de Ash, sale de repente 6 pequeñas bolas*  
  
WGAndrew: Anda, mirad! Canicas! *acto seguido, se iluminan y aparecen 6 digikemons*  
  
Vash: Son Digikemons! Y creo que quieren vengarse de nosotros por matar a su amo. *saca su portatil* Hay un Pikachumon, un Chicoritamon, un bulbasurmon, un squirtlemon, un charmandermon y un mewtwomon  
  
Annie: Pelea pelea!! ^^ *saca el bazooka alegremente y mata a todos de un disparo* Que debiluchos que eran!! *después de decir esto, empieza a pegarle patadas al pikachumon y dice* Toma maldito! Come, cabron,come!!  
  
Vash: Para ya Annie, que esta muerto *ve que por ultimo le pega 8 bazookazos* Que pares ya...  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Y Ash queria luchar contra Apocalipsimon?, si no ha durado nada...  
  
Sin darle mas vuelta al tema siguieron andando en busca de mas retos y con ganas de llegar a la montaña de la muerte. De repente aparecieron unos digikemons que volaban.  
  
Vash: Oh no! Son Butterflimons! Su ataque son atrasacaminos.  
  
Sin poder hacer nada, usan sus polvos somníferos y consigue dormir a todos, incluyendo a Goremon. Cuando se despiertan, y recuperan el conocimiento, se dan cuenta de que estaban en el rio Perdio otra vez.  
  
Pasaron el rio Perdio y vieron a los butterflimons volando otra vez.  
  
Annie: Boludos!! *saca el bazooka y dispara sin piedad y sin cesar hacia ellos* Morid cabronazos!!  
  
WGAndrew: Em... Annie, para ya de dispararles *señala hacia el suelo* ya los has matado  
  
Tras esto, siguieron caminando otra vez hacia la montaña de la Muerte, llegaron a un cuarto de camino y de repente aparece un digimon abejorro que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y se estrella contra, matándose e hiriendo gravemente a Goremon.  
  
Vash: Goremon!! ToT No te mueras!! *despues de unos segundos de silencio* Oídme Annie y Andrew, tengo que llevar urgentemente a Goremon a un medico.  
  
WGAndrew: ¿A un medico? Si el ultimo que vimos fue en pueblo paleta, esta muy lejos  
  
Vash: Hare lo que sea por tal de que se recupere Goremon. Ire corriendo hacia el pueblo, subire y bajare el volcan del chaman para llegar al pueblo.  
  
WGAndrew y Annie: Ok, buena suerte Vash!  
  
Vash: Espera Andrew, te paso mi programa de detectar digimons, solo apunta el infrarrojos hacia el digimon y saldran sus datos *WGAndrew se lo agradece y mientras se alejaba Vash decia* seguid sin mi! Dentro de unos dias us alcanzare!. Buena suerte con vuestra aventura!  
  
Annie y WGAndrew: Buena suerte!  
  
Annie: Andrew, tal vez deberíamos ir con el  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Ir con el? ¿y trasponer al quinto pino y luego volver? Ni loco  
  
Annie: Mejor ^^   
  
Después, Annie y WGAndrew miraron para atrás y veian como Vash iba encogiendo a medida que se alejaba con Goremon en sus brazos y entonces ellos siguieron hacia delante, era ya completamente de noche, asi que ni se pararon a descansar y siguieron su camino mas lentamente para ver si podrían estar con Vash, en lo alto de la montaña de la Muerte. Caminaron durante horas y no veian a ningun Digimon malvado por ahí suelto y llegaron a recorrer mas de la mitad del camino hasta que amanecio.  
  
WGAndrew: Yawn! Que sueño tengo!  
  
Annie: Yo no tengo ^^  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Y eso?  
  
Annie: Por suerte, me trage granos de café, por si tuviéramos que ir de juerga en el Puig Campana por la madrugada y me entrara sueño. Es un café de sabor muy fuerte, capaz de mantener despierto a un elefante.  
  
WGAndrew: Dame un poco, por fa, que yo ya no aguanto mas  
  
Agumon y Cristalymon: *a la misma vez* Y a mi tambien  
  
Annie repartio generosamente 1 sobre de café a cada uno, que con el agua que tenian en la mochila guardada, mas la fogata que hicieron, se lo tomaron caliente.  
  
Agumon, Cristalymon y WGAndrew: *dan un sorbo al café y dicen a la vez* Puajj!!! *ponen cara de amagados provocado por la amargura del cafe*  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Cómo puedes tomarte tu esto?  
  
Annie: Pues como siempre, no me digais que no sabeis aguantar la amargura del café.  
  
Agumon, Cristalymon y WGAndrew: *A la vez* No!!  
  
Annie: *pensando* Pues hay que joderse, que pandilla.... *suspira*  
  
Tras tomarse el café como hubieran podido, notaron los efectos muy rapidamente y efectivamente estaban mas hiperactivos que antes.  
  
WGAndrew: Venga, vamos!  
  
Annie: Si! A matar!!  
  
Cristalymon: Annie... no pienses tamto en matar, que ya has matado a Ro y a Ash, que los pobres eran inocentes...  
  
Annie: ¿Mate a Ro? ^^ que guay!  
  
Sin seguir hablando mas del tema, se pusieron en marcha hacia el poco recorrido que les separaba de la llegada a la montaña de la Muerte. Llegaron las cuadrillas de refuerzos de Apocalipsimon para proteger la montaña de la Muerte, y a ellos les dieron tiempo de llegar a la montaña cuando llegaron los problemas.  
  
WGAndrew: Oh! Annie, tenemos problemas  
  
Annie: ¿Problemas? *saca el bazooka* ¿donde? ¿donde?  
  
WGAndrew: *señala hacia ella* Detrás tuya.  
  
Annie: *Dispara con el bazooka y mata a unos cuantos digimons*  
  
Cristalymon: Ataque Doble filo desgarrador!  
  
Agumon: Ataque flamabebe!  
  
Mataron a todos los Digimons malos que habian.  
  
WGAndrew: Podríais haber esperado a que sacara mi portátil para adivinar que tipo de digimons eran.  
  
Annie: No podia, se disparo mi bazooka sin querer *disimula*  
  
WGAndrew: Bueno, da igual... *mira a la montaña de la Muerte y señala hacia arriba* Tenemos que empezar a pensar como subir alli arriba.  
  
Agumon: Podria evolucionar yo a Wargreymon, pero solo puede subir dos como mucho  
  
Cristalymon: No te preocupes, *mira a Annie* nosotras ya tenemos nuestro transporte, eh?  
  
Annie: Siii ^^  
  
Agumon hiperdigievoluciono en Wargreymon y Annie y Cristalymon, hiperdigievolucionaron en Demonangelmon. Andrew monto sobre Wargreymon y comenzaron el vuelo rumbo hacia la cima de la montaña de la Muerte. Volaban a gran velocidad, con lo cual en pocos segundos llegaron a casi la cima de la montaña de la Muerte, y decidieron parar alli por que vieron una cueva bien escondida de las increíbles vistas que tenia el castillo de Apocalipsimon y solo a 200 metros mas abajo, con lo cual, Wargreymon paso a ser Agumon y Demonangelmon paso a ser Cristalymon y a Annie, se metieron en la cueva y descansaron, hasta que se hizo de noche, para poder atacar con menos guardianes. Se despertaron de noche y de repente suena el portátil de Andrew:  
  
Pipip!! Pipip!! Pipip!!  
  
WGAndrew: *saca el portátil y contento dice* Mirad! Es Vash  
  
Annie: ¿Y que se cuenta?  
  
WGAndrew: *lee* Hola Andrew, ¿que tal estais? ¿por donde andais?. Yo acabo de llegar al Pueblo paleta  
  
Annie: *interrumpe* Joder, que rapido!  
  
WGAndrew: *prosigue leyendo* hemos llegado al hospital y me han dicho que Goremon se recuperara pronto, ahora esta descansando. Mañana por la tarde nos pondremos rumbo para alla. Espero que me contestes. Atentamente, Vash.  
  
*deja de leer y decide contestar a Vash, diciendo en alto lo que escribia* Hola Vash, nosotros estamos bien, hemos llegado ya casi a la cima de la montaña de la Muerte, y estamos escondidos en una cueva bien escondida y ya hemos descansado para empezar a infiltrarnos al castillo de Apocalipsimon, intentaremos esperarte aquí para atacar definitivamente a el.  
  
Annie: *interrumpe de nuevo* No le digas eso! Dile que no le esperamos a que llegue y que asi le ahorramos a que se meta en bulla ^^  
  
WGAndrew: *borra como conforme con lo que dijo Annie y escribe* te esperaremos cuando haigamos acabado con Apocalipsimon, para ver que sera de nosotros después de aniquilarle. Pues buena suerte y hasta la proxima. Atentamente, Andrew.  
  
Annie: Asi se dice, Andrew. Oye si quereis me dejais a mi sola con mi bazooka que le mate.  
  
WGAndrew, Cristalymon y Agumon: No!  
  
Cristalymon: Annie... Apocalipsimon, es muy poderoso, seria capaz de matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no te fies mucho del poder de tu bazooka. *Annie no contesta y hay segundos de silencio*  
  
Agumon: Terminemos cuanto antes con esto!  
  
Annie, WGAndrew y Cristalymon: Si!  
  
Tras esto, Agumon digievoluciono a Wargreymon, Cristalymon y Annie a Demonangelmon. Y subieron volando hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo.  
  
Nada mas llegar, volvieron todos a ser los de siempre, y empezaron a buscar una entrada para entrar en la fortaleza de Apocalipsimon. Buscaron hasta que.  
  
WGAndrew: No veo ninguna entrada u_u  
  
Annie: ¿Qué no? *prepara el bazooka*  
  
WGAndrew: Espera, espera!, si usas el bazooka despertaras a todos!  
  
Annie: Mejor, mas pelea!! ^^ *dispara varias veces a un lado de la pared y crea un agujero enorme*  
  
Al disparar Annie, sono muy fuerte sus 10 bazookazos y el muro tambien al caerse, empezo a sonar una alarma, que claramente era la de intrusos y entonces se despertaron todos los digimons que estaban durmiendo al otro lado de la fortaleza y fueron directos hacia ellos.  
  
WGAndrew: Ahora si la has hecho buena  
  
Annie: ^^ Como me encanta estas situaciones  
  
Sin pensarlo mas, Agumon digievoluciono en Wargreymon y Annie y Cristalymon a Demonangelmon. Andrew saco el portátil y dijo.  
  
WGAndrew: Estos digimons son Circulomon, Triangulomon, Cuadradomon y Equismon, cuyos ataques son Aros mortales, Triangulo de las Bermudas, puño Mona Lisa y Doblerraja en los bajos. *impresionado* O.O, cada dia estos Digimons son mas raros...  
  
Demonangelmon: Luchemos! Ataque Petalos de la muerte!  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Giga-Explosion!  
  
WGAndrew: *saca el portatil* Ataque rayoInfravenenoso  
  
Mataron unos cuantos Digimons, pero volvieron a aparecer mas. Ellos siguieron luchando.  
  
Demonangelmon: Ataque Bazookazo de petalos de la muerte!  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Fuerza de Gea!  
  
WGAndrew: Ataque rayos infrarrojos  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Gigaexplosion!  
  
Demonangelmon: Ataque SuperBazookazo de petalos de la muerte!  
  
WGAndrew: Ataque rayoInfravenenoso  
  
Consiguieron matar a todos los guardianes que habian dentro de la fortaleza (y volvieron otra vez a su estado de antes), pero... aun quedaba algo mas, tenian que entrar al castillo (el cual se fijaron y veian que era muy grueso y pero no muy alto, nada mas que 3 pisos) y eliminar al resto de subditos de Apocalipsimon y por ultimo el. Con esta idea que tenian en mente, continuaron avanzando por la fortaleza hasta que llegaron a la puerta del castillo. Estaba ya amaneciendo.  
  
Annie: O.O Que rapido se ha hecho de dia!  
  
WGAndrew: *mirando el portatil* Acabo de ver una anécdota curiosa por internet, al estar a 8848 metros de altura, estamos mas cerca del digicielo que estando abajo, con lo cual el Sol nos da antes y amanece mas pronto y oscurece mas tarde.  
  
Annie: Oooh! Que guay!   
  
Agumon: *toca a la puerta* Toc toc!  
  
Annie: ¿Para que tocas? Hay otra solucion mejor *saca el bazooka y dispara y se carga la puerta de 3 bazookazos* ¿lo ves?  
  
Agumon: Ay Annie, nunca cambiaras... *escucha a Annie que responde mas atrás de el* ¿y tu que sabes?  
  
Entraron dentro del castillo de Apocalipsimon, y veian en la entrada muchas estatuas de el, en el cual cada una tenia una plaquita que le definia.  
  
Annie: *lee una plaquita* Apocalipsimon es el ser supremo de todo el Digimundo.  
  
WGAndrew: *lee otra* Apocalipsimon es invencible  
  
Annie: *lee otra* Apocalipsimon es el amo de todo lo que pisas, cuidado con lo que haces  
  
WGAndrew: *lee otra* Apocalipsimon te vigila...  
  
Annie: Pssssssst... que creido es este…  
  
WGAndrew: Pues si, mejor dejemos de leer, no me interesaria leer mas.  
  
Al lado de las estatuas, habia una escalera que subia al piso superior. Subieron, y al llegar arriba descubren que habia un pasillo largo, lleno de puertas y una estatua de Apocalipsimon a cada lado de la puerta. Se impresionaron al ver de que en el piso no habia ningun digimon, y desconfiados siguieron recto el pasillo, de repente suena una melodía misteriosa que se oian por detrás de todas las puertas, y de repente todas las estatuas del piso se empezaron a mover.  
  
WGAndrew: *saca el portatil* Son estalipsimons, de un nivel muy inferior, su ataque es susto.  
  
Annie: Jajaja, ¿susto?  
  
WGAndrew: Si u.u U susto.... alo mejor sera para ahuyentar a todos los impostores, ya que comos on muchos se echarían hacia atrás.  
  
Annie: Joder, asi la emocion dura poco *saca el bazooka y empieza a disparar*   
  
WGAndrew: Ataque rayoInfravenenoso  
  
Cristalymon: Ataque doble filo desgarrador  
  
Agumon: Ataque flama bebé  
  
WGAndrew: Ataque rayoInfravenenoso  
  
Cristalymon: Ataque doble filo desgarrador  
  
Agumon: Ataque flama bebé  
  
Annie: Morid!! *sigue disparando con mas ganas y rapidez*  
  
Sin ningun problema, consiguieron una vez mas liquidar todos los digimons estatua que habian en el primer piso, pero aun quedaban dos pisos mas para llegar a su objetivo final. Llegaron al final del pasillo y vieron que estaban alli otras escaleras que subian al piso siguiente. Vieron que era idéntico que el piso primero, habian muchas puertas, pero menos estatuas de Apocalipsimon.  
  
Annie: Descansad! Yo me encargo de estas estatuas *prepara el bazooka*  
  
WGAndrew: Espera Annie! No creo que sean las mismas estatuas que antes.  
  
Annie: *Sin hacer caso empieza a disparar* Morid!! *destruye unas cuantas estatuas y se fija que se rompian en mil pedazos y tristemente dice* Jo... tenias razon...  
  
Siguieron adelante, poco a poco para ver si veian algun digimon maligno, pero llegaron al final del pasillo, en el cual habian otras escaleras que subian al ultimo piso.  
  
Annie: Que bien!cuando subamos estas escaleras, nos enfrentaremos con el Digimon mas poderoso de todos ^^ quiero matarle ya! Aunque lo malo es que no habran mas guerras *se entristece y sigue hacia delante*  
  
Empezaron a subir, con normalidad, las escaleras para llegar al ultimo piso. Problemas, tuvieron pocos y sin importancia, ya que los unicos problemas que habian, eran que los escalones se hundian un poco y otros se rompian del peso, pero no hizo ninguna herida a ellos, con lo cual llegaron al tercer piso y vieron que ya todo era distinto a los demas pisos. No habia ningun pasillo, pero si una puerta enfrente de ellos, que al abrirla, habia otra puerta delante, y que al abrir esta, habia otra puerta enfrente, y al abrirla otra puerta, y asi sucesivamente hasta que abrieron unas 10 puertas mas, después de esto, se encontraron con un laberinto muy difícil, ya que estaba lleno de espejos. Empezaron a ir todos juntos, en busca de la salida, pero no lo conseguían, siempre llegaban a la entrada, y, Annie cabreada hizo.  
  
Annie: Buaj! Que asco de laberinto! *saca el bazooka y dispara al espejo de delante suya y ve que rebota hacia los otros espejos* ¿Como? Esto no puede ser! *cabreada, dispara 20 bazookazos hacia el mismo espejo y ve que rebotaba y se perdia por el laberinto*  
  
WGAndrew: Creo que tendremos que buscar la salida solos.  
  
Sin mas comentarios, intentaron buscar la salida a ese infernal laberinto, hasta que consiguieron salir, 3 horas mas tarde. Cuando lo pasaron, vieron que habia una puerta enorme enfrente de ellos. Entonces Annie cabreada abre la puerta de un puntapié, y ven todos a Apocalipsimon sentado de espalda a ellos y mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, no se habia dado cuenta de la llegada de ellos. Entonces Annie.  
  
Annie: *mientras le apunta con el bazooka y Andrew con su puerto infrarrojos* Dios como te odio por tu maldito laberinto!! *y antes de que se girara por completo Apocalipsimon, Annie y Andrew disparan y consiguen matar a Apocalipsimon*  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
WGAndrew: *sin creerselo* Que poco ha durado!  
  
Annie: Joder! Me cago en la... que flojo que era este creido  
  
Agumon: *empieza a contarles una historia sobre lo que opinaban los digimons* Todos creiamos en que Apocalipsimon era el ser supremo casi invencible, e incuso algunos pensaban que era inmortal, pero visto lo sucedido, en cuanto se enterara todo este Digimundo de vuestras hazañas, Andrew y Annie, seriais los reyes de todo este Digimundo. Todos os adoraran por salvar este mundo.  
  
WGAndrew y Annie: Genial!! ^^  
  
Derrepente, Andrew recibe un Mail.  
  
Pipipip! Pipipip! Pipipip!  
  
WGAndrew: *saca el portatil* Hey mirad! Es Vash, y me ha mandado un E-Mail. *se pone a leerlo* Hola Andrew, ¿que tal estais? Yo bien, Goremon se ha salvado y acabo de llegar a lo alto del volcan de los chamanes y he contemplado que en la montaña de la Muerte, han desaparecido esas nubes negras de tormenta y que esta amaneciendo mas antes de lo provisto. ¿Habeis eliminado a Apocalipsimon? Espero que me espereis, voy para alla lo mas rapido posible! Hasta ahora.  
  
De repente mira Andrew por la ventana y ve que esta saliendo humo del volcan.  
  
WGAndrew: *muy preocupado* ¡Ostias! Que hoy es el quinto dia del volcan, esta erupcionando!!  
  
Todos: *se acercan todos hacia la ventana* O.O  
  
Annie: Ya esta saliendo la lava y Vash y Goremon estaban en la cima...  
  
WGAndrew: Creo que les hemos perdido para siempre  
  
Annie: *triste* Si... que se le va a hacer...  
  
WGAndrew y Annie: *de repente, saltan de alegria* Pero hemos eliminado a Apocalipsimon y seremos los reyes del Digimundo!!  
  
Agumon y Cristalymon: Bien!!!!!  
  
Voz misteriosa: No, chicos, mucho me temo que no!  
  
WGAndrew: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz misteriosa: No us lo dire... pero debeis abandonar el digimundo antes de que anochezca  
  
Annie: Ja! ¿Y tenemos que hacer caso a lo que seas tu?  
  
Voz misteriosa: Si... pero vereis, en este Digimundo, una vez eliminado Apocalipsimon, y se haga de noche, este no es sitio para humanos.  
  
WGAndrew: Bueno pero si se podran venir con nosotros nuestros digimons, ¿no?  
  
Voz misteriosa: Mucho me temo que no, por que los digimons no son capaces de vivir en un mundo fuera del suyo digital. Pero si podreis visitarlos cuando querais.  
  
Todos: ¿como?  
  
Voz misteriosa: Simplemente con este programa *de repente Andrew recibe un mail* podreis crear desde vuestro ordenador una puerta tridimensional hacia el mundo digimon, siempre que querais y sea de dia, pero no podeis quedaros hasta que anochezca o morireis...  
  
Annie: Oh, bueno tendremos que hacer caso... ¿pero habra enemigos? *nadie contesta e insiste* ¿eh? *vuelve a insistir* ¿eh? *segundos de silencio* joder, como pasa de mi...  
  
Entonces, se quedaron en el castillo hablando y Cuando empezo a anochecer, aparecio un tubo de luz gigante, en la fortaleza del castillo, en el cual ponia los nombres de Andrew y Annie, ellos, se despidieron de sus Digimons, y se pusieron sobre la luz de forma de tubo, y empezaron a ascender poco a poco.  
  
De repente, Annie y Andrew, estaban durmiendo en su acampada del Puig Campana, y un sonido de un trueno despierta a Annie.  
  
Annie: *mira a su alrededor y ve que Vash y Ro estaban durmiendo* *grita* Ahh! Estan vivos!! *mira a Andrew* Andrew! Andrew! *se despierta Ro y Vash* He tenido un sueño muy real, soñaba que... *hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido*  
  
Ro y Vash: Jajajaja, ¿que nos habiamos muerto asi? Jajaja vaya sueño que has tenido!!  
  
WGAndrew: *impresionado* Que raro!, yo tambien lo he soñado  
  
Annie: ¿Ah, si? *dudando* ¿y si paso de verdad?  
  
WGAndrew: Que va! Solo a sido todo casualidad. *piensa y dice* Espera! Mirare el ordenador, la voz misteriosa me paso un programa, en mis sueños. *mira su correo* O.O Si tengo el programa!! ^^  
  
Annie: ¿Si? ^^ Que guay! Ha ocurrido de verdad!!  
  
Ro: *Mira a Vash sin creer nada* ¿De qué estan hablando estos?  
  
Vash: *Mirando a Ro sin creer nada* Pues nose, anoche hicimos planes de hoy y creo que les ha afecto psicologicamente  
  
WGAndrew: Mira, Annie, tambien tengo los Mails que me mando Vash antes de morir!  
  
Vash: ¿Pero de que Mails hablas?  
  
WGAndrew: ¿tu no te acuerdas de lo que te sucedio?  
  
Vash: Pues no! A mi no me paso eso, Andrew. Creo que tu y Annie estais mal de la cabeza, descansad un rato mas, haber si madurais, que eso jamas us tuvo que pasar!.  
  
Ro: Hemos venido para pasárnoslo en grande este verano, hagamos los planes que dijimos anoche   
  
Después de esto, en el campamento no se volvio a sacar mas el tema de los supuestos sueños de Andrew y Annie. Una semana mas tarde, estaban cada uno en su casa y Andrew fue a casa de Annie, quien la saludo.  
  
Annie: Hola Andrew!  
  
WGAndrew: Hola Annie!, ¿te vienes a la montaña de aqui de la ciudad?  
  
Annie: ¿para que?  
  
WGAndrew: Para ver si el programa que me paso esa voz misteriosa es cierto o solo es un programa no valido.  
  
Annie: Ah! Vale  
  
WGAndrew: Ah! Annie, si es cierto que funciona, entonces se por que Vash y Ro no recuerdan nada.  
  
Annie: ¿por que?  
  
WGAndrew: Creo que es por que ellos murieron en nuestra aventura y solo sobrevivimos tu, los Digimons nuestros y yo.  
  
Annie: Anda, es verdad!  
  
Tras esto, se fueron a la montaña, en un lugar escondido y Andrew saco el portátil, probo el programa y vieron que de el salia el circulo de luz que les transportarian hacia el mundo digital. Entonces, se metieron en el y fueron transportados hacia el mundo digital y fueron transportados a la Digiblioteca, del cual salieron de un libro titulado "Una nueva vida fuera de aqui" cuyo autor era Voz misteriosa. Al salir del libro, fueron a buscar sus digimons y acabaron encontrándoles mientras se estaban bañándo en una piscina del pueblo Paleta, se saludaron y aquella tarde la pasaron en la piscina y luego paseando por el elegante pueblo paleta, donde tenian de todo para el ocio y turismo. Y desde aquel dia, Annie y Andrew, decidieron mantener el secreto y no decirselo a nadie mas que a ellos mismos y decidieron ir todos los dias festivos posibles a visitar a sus queridos compañeros, los Digimons.  
  
FIN  
  
Fic Hecho by:  
  
WGAndrew  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wenas a todos los de ff.net!!, espero que les hayan gustado mi primer fic que hice. Puesto que me gusto esto de hacer fics, hice mas apartados en esta historia. Me gustaria que dejarais reviews, para que me ayudeis a mejorar algun aspecto de mis fics ^^ o comentando o lo que querais!!. Gracias por vuestro interes.  
  
Atten:  
  
WGAndrew 


End file.
